How the bird met her sisters
by Pearlislove
Summary: How Miss Peregrine first came to meet her ymbryne sisters.
1. Miss Glassbillow

**A/N: Basically how Miss p met the majority of the other Ymbrynes, will probably take place mostly at Miss Avocet and Miss Bunting's acadamy**

 **Catherine Glassbillow**

The first time Alma encountered Catherine Glassbillow, she was saving her from her brothers.

It had been a totally normal Friday afternoon, and Alma had just finished her flying class, which was taught completely in bird form, and ended in every bird flying into the locker room to get dressed. Flying class was one of few classes where all girls currently being trained at the acadamy was put toghther, and therefor there had been many girls Alma did not know.

As she rounded a corner in an empty hallway, meaning to attempt a short cut she had learned of some weeks earlier, Alma soon came to a stop as she heard quite some noise. She would have called it screaming, but it was a much more animalistic sounds, and it was followed by the sound of two boys laughing.

It was more than easy for Alma to recognise her brother's voice, and despite her slight limp it quickly sent her running down the empty space, shortcut forgotten.

"Come on birdie, fly higher!" From the end of the corridor, Moryn and Jack, Alma's older respective younger brother, came running, chasing a big brown bird with a black beak who was crawling frantically. The bird was in utter panic as the two boys kept jumping up to hit at its wings or try and pluck feathers from its behind.

"Myron! Jack!" Alma didn't hesitate to interrupt, pitying the poor girl her brothers had decided to target. She herself had suffered from their wicked games more than once, and she knew first-hand how painful and panic inducing it could be.

Seeing their sister, both boys looked shocked and Myron even looked scared, informing Alma that he most definitely knew that he should not be doing what he was doing.

Both Myron and Jack had gotten in trouble with Miss Avocet before for harassing Alma, and while Jack hardly cared for what might happen if he continued, Myron had enough sense to fear being punished for his crimes.

"Come on Jack, you had your fun. Let's just go before she get the Ymbrynes." Tugging at his brother's arms, myron immediately insisted they leave, and with one last blow towards the bird's wing that sent it spiraling towards the left wall, he nodded.

"You and your precious 'sister' was lucky. " He muttered, spedding past Alma with Myron at his heels and leaving her alone with the injured bird/girl. She barely could stand still until they were out of sight, quickly making it over to the bird lying crumpled on the floor once both the boys were out of sight.

"Oh gosh, i'm so sorry for what you my brothers did to you Miss" The apologise quickly fell out of her mouth as she lifted the unfamiliar bird into her arms. It had one of its wings, the one Jack just hit, bent in an odd angle that looked both painful and unnatural and she didn't doubt for a second that it had been broken. It made her feel sick to her stomach that he brothers might have been a cause of the other's pain.

As she kept apologising to the board who lay absolutely still in her arms, Alma wondered who she might be. She was not familiar so she was probably one of the older girls. However, just like all the others, this girl should have been in class with Alma, but she obviously had not. Focusing hard, Alma tried to conjure the names of those missing in class from her memory, but only came up with one name.

"Your Catherine, aren't you? Catherine Glassbillow. You were missing from class earlier." As she said the girls presumed name, she suddenly felt the animal in her arms twisting, growing and changing until suddenly she was instead of holding onto a bird's body holding onto the slender waist of a naked girl about three years her senior. The girl had dark hair falling down to said waist in the form of chocolate coloured tresses, perfectly matching the pair of chocolate coloured eyes staring back at Alma in horror.

"Yes" She croaked out, voice raspy and hoarse. "Yes, my name is Catherine Glassbillow. Thanks for helping me."

It was not much of an introduction, but not much more was needed to be said, because both of them was certain they would never ever forget, nore live down, this utterly embarrassing first encounter.


	2. Miss Gannett

**Amelia Gannett**

*Knock*

Slowly opening her eyes, Alma glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost one o'clock in the morning and wondering why she was even awake. She was not a particularly heavy sleeper, she knew that, but nor did she wake up unless there was some actual noise, and at the moment, everything was perfectly quiet, just as it should be at one in the morning on a Tuesday.

*knock, knock, knock*

Suddenly, a trio of rapid knocks on the door rung out, each of them hard enough to echo inside the sparsely furnitured dormitory. Beside her, her brother's started grunting and twisting in their beds, searching to escape the noise that was threatening to wake them up any minute. Alma held her breath, watching them settle back into sleep before quickly sliding out of bed and making her way over to the door. As she lay her hand on the cool metal of the door knob, she glanced back at her brothers, making sure they were properly asleep. She knew Jake would punish her if he got woken up, and it was something she'd rather avoid if possible.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly crack the door open, slipping out into the dark hallway to face whoever it was that came knocking at their door in the middle of the night.

It feels like a bad idea, of course, to go out into the dark and empty hallway without anyone knowing in the middle of the night to face someone who knocked on their door, but Alma didn't want to risk the person knocking again and awakening her brothers, and she also couldn't help but feel a bit curious who this person could be.

Still, she really hoped she wouldn't get kidnapped.

"Hey, you are awake! I'm sorry if I disturbed you I just saw the light and I thought…"

The first thing Alma see is a pair of Emerald eyes staring at her, big and glowing like lanterns in the weak moonlight. Slowly, the rest of the person comes into focus, and Alma find herself face to face with a curly red haired girl about her own age. The girl's overall appearance is quite distinct, as is the Irish accent with which she speak, and Alma think she recognise her from some of her classes, even if she didn't think she spoke much in them.

"Excuse me, could you repeat yourself?" She knew the girl had said something, or a lot, but the general confusion as well as the girl's thick accent had made it impossible to hear what she was saying.

"Could I borrow a hairbrush?" The girl's question is straight on, honest and simple, underlined by her holding up a hairbrush that had quite obviously been snapped in two. "I like to brush my hair before going to sleep but mine broke."

Alma blink in surprise, and though she knows exactly what the girl said she still feel shocked. Who, if they now so happened to be up at one in the morning for whatever reason, cared about brushing their hair before going to bed. But, the girl jsd asked, and Alma answered.

"Of course, I can go get it now if you want." She shrugged. She did have a hairbrush to spare, and it didn't hurt to be friendly to some of the other girls. If this girl was in her class, she might get use out of it, could get the girl to repay her by helping with homework or something.

Quickly, she slipped back into the room and grabbed her hairbrush, quite as to not risk waking her brothers up, and returned to the hallway, handing it to the girl. "Here you go. Return it to me when you get the chance."

The other girl smiled, a broad, friendly grin, and accepted the offered item "Thank you! My name is Amelia, by the way, Amelia Pond. Or Gannett if you want my bird name"

"Alma LeFay Bentham, Peregrine for my bird name." She shock the girl's free hand and thought that this was indeed an odd way to meet a new friend, but that she didn't really mind.

She'd made friends in ways more peculiar than borrowing hairbrushes at one in the morning.


End file.
